Noah's Adventure Begins (T
This is the script for The Adventure Begins (T&F:TA). episode opens in space Narrator: 'Out in outer space, there were two ships. The big one was chasing the small one. 'big ship fires at the smaller one Decepicons: Master We are getting are getting close. ????: I had come this far to get my goal. The Omnitrix shall be mine and there is not a Being in the Galiaxy that Dare Stand in My way! Earth Narrator: '''On Earth Thomas was puffing on his Branch line. Thomas the Tank Engine: (Puffing when he saw Twilight at the station) Hello Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Hey Thomas. Me and My Friends are going for a Walk. in Henry's Forest. Thomas the Tank Engine: Well Good luck Over there Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: We Will Thomas '''Narrator: '''Later that Day, Twilight and her Friends were Walking in Henry's forest but then they Stopped when they saw the Bush Rustling Twilight Sparkle: Whoa. Spike: W..W..What is Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know Spike but I hope it's not a snake if it's a snake, I will scream really loud. So loud it could break your ears. '''Narrator: But then Twilight could hear Small Crying. Someone in the Bushes is Crying. Fluttershy: Awww someone in there is really crying, Rainbow Dash: Well, someone go check it out. Narrator: '''Twilight Went to the Bushes and Open the Branches Fearing it would be snakes. But to her surprise, It wasn't Snakes. There in the Bushes was a little Puppy he was scared and Covered with Scraches Twilight was Surprised. Fluttershy: Aw, the poor thing. Twilight Sparkle: (Used her magic to get the Thones off of him and gets him Out of the Bushes) Puppy: (Whimpering) Twilight Sparkle: There, there, little one. Ssh-ssh-ssh. It's okay. Puppy:(Smiled But heard a Thunder Storm But instead of Running away, He ran underneath Twilight and Shivered very Hard) Twilight Sparkle: Oh, don't be frightened. Puppy: (Shivered but smiled and hugged Twilight's Leg) Twilight Sparkle: There, there. Come with us, we'll take you somewhere warm and dry. Puppy: Woof (runs to them) '''Narrator: Later that day The small Puppy was in Twilight's Bed Being Wrapped around by a Blanket. Twilight Came and heard his Belly Rumbling, and she realized he was starving. Twilight Sparkle: Are you Hungry Little one? Puppy: (Nodded his head) smiles and nods to Fluttershy Fluttershy: What Dose he like to Eat? Oh I know. (Made something and brings it to the small Puppy.) Here you go little one. Puppy: (Eats Mac and Cheese) Twilight Sparkle: I didn't know he can eat Mac and Cheese. to the Pup So little Puppy feeling better? Puppy: (nodded his head) Rainbow Dash: Did you know how you got to that Bush and where you came from? Applejack: Do you even know your name? Puppy: (Cried again) Twilight Sparkle: Girls, we Just made the Poor Pup Cry Pinkie Pie: Oops Sorry. Twilight Sparkle:to him who Stopped Crying Feeling Better now? Puppy: Y-Yes. Twilight Sparkle: Wow. You can talk. Puppy: I...I can. Where I'm from, Dogs like me can talk. Twilight: OK so It's getting late. why don't we get to bed? Puppy: Can... can I sleep here? Twilight: Of course you can. Puppy: (Cuddles with Twilight) Um... Miss Alicorn? Twilight: Oh right I forgot to introduce myself I'm Twilight Sparkle Noah: Oh. Miss Sparkle? I don't have a place to call Home. So... Can I stay here? Twilight Sparkle: Well, since I found you out there lost and alone, scared, I would be more than happy to take you in under my wing. Noah: (Smiled and went to sleep as "I love you" Plays as Twilight starts to sing) Twilight Sparkle: I love you~ You love me~ We're a happy family~ With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you~ (kisses Noah) Won't you say you love me too?~ Noah: (Yawns) I love you Twilight. (Snuggling with her) Twilight Sparkle: I love you too. Narrator: The Next day, Noah went To Knapford with Twilight And Spike. He saw a Big Express Engine His name is Gordon. Gordon: (To Noah) And Who are you? Noah: I'm... Noah. Twilight: I found him in Henry's Forest and Adopted him because he doesn't have a home. Emily: Oh my. That is so sad. Noah: (Cried as he hugged Twilight) Twilight Sparkle: There, there, Noah. It's okay. '''Narrator: '''Later Noah was Walking as he saw A shooting Star falling towards him. Noah:(Running while Screaming as it Land on the ground) shooting star has created a hole in the ground Noah: up} Ow. (Went to the ball.) Hu? Looks like a Satlite or Something. [Noah went down and saw what was in the Ball) Noah: Hu? A watch? What's a Watch doing in outer Space? {About to grab it when it jumped on his wrist) AHH (In Vinnie's Voice) GET IT OFF ME! (Normal) GET OFF GET OFF! (Get's it off but no us and gets up from the hole) TWILIGHT!!! (As he runs the Omnitrix takes the form of a collar and jumps on his neck) Noah: AHH!!! (Looks in the Mirror) I mean Oooh. Stylish in me. (Giggles) (Twilight Came and saw A Collar on Noah's Neck) Twilight Sparkle: Noah Is that...? Noah: This Watch came on my Wrist and it changed into a Doggy Collar. Stylish isn't it? Twilight Sparkle: (Looked at it and said) Well, That is great. But I better see where it had landed at. Noah:Went off back home as Twilight came to the Spot as the Decec-engines spies on her from The Distance. Later Noah and Twilight Went Home as the Room was Dark Noah: Twilight. I'm So glad that you are My New Caretaker but I love you as my Sister. (Hugs her) Twilight Sparkle: (Hugs him Back) I Love you Noah. [The lights came on everypony: SURPRISE!! Noah: AHH (Ran underneath Twilight and Shivered hard while whimpering) Twilight Sparkle: Guys, not again. Pinkie Pie: Sorry Twilight When I heard you said you had adopted him.It made me throw a big Big party. Noah: P-P-Party? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah I forgot Pinkie Throws great Parties Pinkie Pie: Sorry I scared you Noah: It's OK to his room enjoyed the Party but She felt Very said about her Little Brother she went to see him crying in his Bed as Twilight came to Stay in with him Narrator: Then, she had a wonderful idea. Twilight Sparkle: Nyx! Nyx: in Yes Mommy? Twilight Sparkle: I brought you a new friend. to Noah Nyx: Awww Mommy Who is that? Twilight Sparkle: That's Noah. I found him in the woods and adopted him because he doesn't have a home just like you. Nyx: the nightmare moon incident and made her Shivered I guess that's true. Twilight hugged her Daughter and Nuzzled her so Sweet as she went to Noah to Hug him Noah: Awww Twilight who is that little Filly? Twilight Sparkle: This is Nyx, Noah. She used to be homeless once just like you. Noah: Awwwww She looks so adorable. (Hugs Nyx) Nyx: I'll admit, you're cute yourself. Noah: Awwwww her they heard a Big Boom Noah: Huh? went and saw the Decepc-engines Noah: What?! WHO ARE YOU!? Slip-Steam: We are the Decepti-Engines. And we have Come for the Omnitrix! Noah: And I guess They are not with the Good guys. the Collar and Went Four Arms Twilight Sparkle: WHOA! Four Arms: Let's Wresle! just before that happens, Thomas and his friends show up, in robot mode Thomas: We'll Help you Noah! Four Arms: WHOA! Thomas?! How did you... Thomas: We had got this not too long ago from Another Metor. Noah:OK then Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:NoahMorrison